Dakota the Cat
Dakota the Cat 'is the first child of Blaze the Cat and Silver the Cat. Dakota has a very rich and involved fantasy life, and prefers having pretend adventures to being in the real world. Lifetime 'Early Life Dakota's birth was well thought out and planned. Not much occurred during Blaze's pregnancy and Dakota had a fairly normal infanthood. However, as she grew, the cat became less and less interested in reality, and started to focus on her stories and pretend adventures. Dakota met Lavender the Cat when she was young, and the two became fast friends. Dakota likes to think of Lavender as a sister, as she doesn't have any siblings herself. When Lavender wasn't around, Dakota grew somewhat lonely, and created a large amount of imaginary friends that she talks to and does the voices for. Silver and Blaze worried a bit at first, but it subsided some since thir daughter appeared to be relatively stable. 'Present' Dakota lives in northern Avinville with her parents, and frequently visits Lavender and her family. Personality Dakota is very intelligent and skilled at reading, comprehension, and drawing conclusions. She is also very outgoing to others, but is actually kind of socially awkward, shying away when she encounters something she doesn't know how to respond to. Dakota is also very creative and artistic, and likes drawing and writing. Family Main Abilities *Very good at swimming, not afraid of water *Skilled in drawing and writing *Has inherited telekinesis and pyrokinesis from her parents and is currently training to learn to use them Character design Dakota is a light gray cat with lime green eyes. She has red eye dots, two red rings on her tail, and an odd scar-like mark on her right wrist. She also has a very fluffly tail. Her dress is a bright sky blue with a white collar and edge. She also has a red four pointed star on the right side of the chest. Details 'Skills' Pyrokinesis '' Dakota has inherited the ability to control and create fire from her mother ''Telekinesis Inherited from her father Reading A very advanced reader, she can also read very fast! 'Fears' The dark Dakota has a fear of the dark. A very bad fear. She cannot sleep unless her room light is left on. Being in the dark causes her to become paranoid, and she takes days to get over it. Bugs Dakota cannot stand bugs, due to an incident in her childhood where she was stung by a bee on her wrist. She is allergic to ant bites, so she really has to watch out for them. Relationships Lavender Rose the Cat - Dakota and Lavender and very close, and visit each other very often. Dakota has had Lavender create several characters for her many pretend games, and they usually end up going on wild and crazy adventures that their parents don't understand whatsoever. Blaze the Cat - Dakota isn't as close to her mother as she is to her father, but she still loves her mom very much. Her mother is usually the one that she goes to advice for, however, and due to Blaze's excellent teaching skills, Dakota is catching on to pyrokinesis very quickly. Silver the Cat - Dakota is very close to her father and follows him around most places he goes. She aspires to be like him, but does like her pyrokinesis powers better than telekinesis,